


MFEO

by UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil, I implore you to turn back, Lucifer gets some very bad ideas, Lucifer is disgusting, Lucifer's Cage, Lucifer's POV, M/M, Poor Sam, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Torture, Why Did I Write This?, and disturbing, and he's good at manipulation, he's called the Devil for a reason, it's just pure evil, it's that evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: Some of the time Sam spent in the Cage; written from Lucifer's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I had a kind of epiphany about why Lucifer appears to be delusional at times when it comes to his relationship with Sam. The fic starts at that point and ends on it as well, but Lucifer is Lucifer so a lot of sick and twisted crap ensued. And I mean... a TON of sick and twisted crap. Prepare yourself, brave reader.

Sam’s body tensed as Lucifer trailed his fingers down his torso. This fear in his vessel was great, but it wasn’t exactly what he wanted. That soon wouldn’t matter much. Luckily for him, Sam’s reactions to being fucked by him were nothing but compliant. 

There was a psychological reason for that, a coping skill that Sam’s mind so desperately used. For now, Lucifer didn’t want to bother with that. It was fun to pretend that his vessel loved him. Somewhere deep down, he must feel it. Why would his father make him Sam without including that piece? He must have. He was cruel, Lucifer knew, but was he really that cruel? 

Angered by his own thoughts, Lucifer spoke, needing to distract himself, “Sam Winchester, you seem to be enjoying yourself.”

He turned to him, and the rage and fear in his hazel eyes was breathtaking. The man lying beside him was such a beautiful creation. 

Lucifer knew what sort of response was going to come out of his mouth, and he was excited about it. The fire that still raged within Sam was entertaining, and at times, invigorating.

“If enjoying myself means terrified out of my freaking mind, then yeah, I’m enjoying myself.” He gave him a tight, sardonic smile. “Great job.”

For some reason, whenever Sam said things like that, Lucifer felt very warm inside. Listening to that feeling, he began to place open-mouthed kisses on Sam’s torso. His vessel tensed as he climbed on top of him. 

He felt him over with his hands. Oh, his muscles were scrumptious. Sam groaned when Lucifer found his manhood. He wasn’t hard yet, but that would soon change. 

“No begging this time?” Lucifer asked. “You’re usually so keen to beg.” 

He pulled away and glanced up at Sam. His jaw was set and his eyes were squeezed shut. Just like the times before, Sam seemed solely focused on weathering through this. In truth, it’d been some time since he’d begged him to stop. That was why Lucifer hadn’t even chained him to the bed. Besides, when Lucifer really got into this, Sam did as well. That still didn’t make it consensual, but Lucifer wasn’t called the Devil for nothing. 

With a mental shrug he went back to marveling over Sam’s muscular body. A groan left his vessel when Lucifer lapped at the warm skin of his abdomen. The taste of him was exquisite, and the musky scent that just seemed to emanate from him nearly made him drunk.

“Oh Sam,” he breathed as he kissed his way down his abdomen. 

Knowing some pain tended to do Sam in Lucifer raked his nails across his pelvis. A grunt left Sam, and Lucifer twisted his other hand around his rapidly hardening length. 

He pulled back to stare at the beauty of him. Sam’s chest heaved, sweat already making pebbles on his skin. His massive length was hard, and by the look of it, surely aching, and his balls had swelled. Lucifer’s stomach clenched with desire as he ran his hand down the length of his manhood. That made Sam wince.

“Lucifer, please no…” he breathed. “I don’t want this.”

He teasingly ran his finger along the underside of him, from his base to the tip. Sam arched into him involuntarily, and a gasp left him when Lucifer tapped the tip in a playful manner.

“This says you do,” he sang.

“Screw you,” Sam grunted out. “You know I can’t control that.”

Lucifer shrugged. “So? I can still have fun with it.”

And that was when Lucifer leaned down, licking a trail up his hot length. Sam cried out, but soon, Lucifer had him bucking his hips against his mouth. 

His low, gravelly voice made his own hardened manhood ache for some sort of sensation. He needed Sam’s mouth on him. 

So with a growl, Lucifer pulled back from him, and he grabbed Sam’s hair. Sam yelled, fighting him as Lucifer stood and dragged him to his knees.

“No!” he screamed.

“Shut up,” Lucifer growled before promptly shoving his leaking tip into his vessel’s mouth. 

Sam cried out around him, but Lucifer was too lost in sensation to care. Oh, his mouth was so warm and wet. It felt amazing compared to the cold of his own body. His vessel’s mouth burned him more than he thought possible. Releasing a cry of his own, his grip on his hair tight, Lucifer began to thrust into Sam’s mouth. 

Oh, Sam had a large mouth, and he could shove all of himself down his exquisite throat. It actually took a bit to make him gag, but once he did, the muscles fighting around him pressed and pushed in all the right places. Some precum dripped into Sam’s throat, which was instantly swallowed up. 

The wet sound of him pounding into Sam’s mouth seemed to make him harder. After a growl of pleasure tore from his throat he looked down at Sam. His eyes were shut, no doubt not wanting to see what was actually happening. That angered Lucifer. The hazel of Sam’s eyes was such a beautiful color.

“Open your eyes, Sammy,” he ordered.

When Sam didn’t do as he said, he shoved his cock all the way in, forced Sam’s nose to his pelvis, and remained steady, holding him there. With his eyes still closed, Sam struggled against him. 

“Open them.”

_Come on,_ Lucifer thought. _He has to breathe at some point._

And then, a tear streaked down his handsome face as he opened his eyes. With a smile, Lucifer pulled himself from him, letting the other man breathe.

Sam coughed and took in gasps of air. A few more tears made their way down his face. Lucifer stroked his silky brown hair as he waited for him to catch his breath.

“You’re going to keep your eyes open, Sam, or I’m going to choke you like that again, understood?”

After swallowing roughly, Sam looked up at him and nodded. His eyes held so much fear and sadness. He shook as he slowly opened his mouth for him. 

Lucifer stroked his cheek, gave him a pleased smile, and then put himself back in Sam’s mouth. He moaned at the liquid fire that brought to him. And oh, Sam’s beautiful eyes. With glee, he began to fuck his vessel’s mouth again. 

He managed to tear his gaze from his eyes, and he glanced down at Sam’s cock. He was as hard as ever. That put more of a hunger in him, and his cock twitched in Sam’s mouth. 

Now more entranced by Sam’s cock rather than the pleasure his mouth gave him, he pushed Sam back. He let out a strangled cry as he fell back on the bed. He tried to get away, but with a vicious growl, Lucifer was on top of him, his mouth sucking around the head of his cock. Sam moaned, and his hips involuntarily pushed up into him, pressing his cock further into his mouth. 

He knew the cold of his mouth made Sam ache in a pleasant way, so he felt a purely mental kind of pleasure as he slowly took in Sam all the way. The larger man had his back arched off the bed, one hand twisted in Lucifer’s hair. His hips began to move slowly, and he let him do that, happy that his vessel seemed to be reciprocating. He knew that wasn’t what was happening, but right now, feeling Sam’s large, handsome cock in his throat, he didn’t care. If he focused, he could even feel his pulse, which was so sinful. With a moan he caressed the inner part of Sam’s thigh, causing him to release a sound that came from his chest and nearly sounded like a growl. The noise grew louder as he moved his hand upward. A deep groan left Sam as Lucifer fondled his balls and began to run his tongue along him. Mm… his balls tightened and lifted at his touch. No wonder he was being so vocal.

Hearing Sam’s voice made him shiver. Usually Lucifer was purely dominant whenever it came to anything sexual, but for some reason Sam just brought out another side of him. Seeing and hearing the larger man’s reactions to things just made him want to be ravished by him. There was a predatory heat in Sam that he always seemed to be restraining. Lucifer yearned for him to let it out. He felt his asshole throb at the thought. 

Sam kept a grip on his head with one large hand, but let him pull away. However, his hips strained upward, intent on following his mouth. Eagerly, his eyes devouring the sight of Sam’s massive and hard cock, he began to lick him, just beneath the tip. Firmly, he grasped his hips, pressing him down into the bed. Sam strained against him, but it wasn’t long before his long legs snaked around his back. 

“Oh god,” Sam breathed. “Oh god, oh god, oh god…”

Lucifer pulled back a little to say in an amused tone, “There’s no god here, Sammy. Only me.”

He groaned again as Lucifer began to pepper the underside of his length with open-mouthed kisses. Sam grunted, struggling against him again, but it was in vain. 

He loved making his vessel wild like this. He hoped that eventually he’d make him wild enough so that he’d actually take the initiative and fuck him. Lucifer thought he was getting close. Surely Sam was getting tired of simply being stimulated by Lucifer’s hands and mouth. And, if he did that, then Lucifer wouldn’t end up fucking him. Maybe that point could get him to concede.

So, feeling rather clever, Lucifer pulled back. He tugged at Sam’s erection quite forcefully as he began to speak, “You know, Sam, you must be getting pretty tired of not feeling anything tight around you.” For emphasis he lightened his touch, which caused Sam’s manhood to twitch. “Tight, and able to encase you all at once.” 

Sam winced. Oh, it was always so hot when he did that. He seemed to do it whenever he was quite turned on.

“What do you want, Lucifer?” he demanded in a gravelly voice. 

“It has to be what you want too,” he purred.

“I don’t want any of this!” he spat out. 

As a form of retaliation, Lucifer squeezed him, and tugged, making Sam groan. 

“Sure you don’t,” he said. “But it still feels good.” There was no argument for that, Lucifer knew, so he continued, “Besides, with what I have in mind you wouldn’t end up getting fucked by me this time. Wouldn’t you like that?” 

He licked at the base of his cock, just above his balls, and Sam whimpered as they tightened again. Then Lucifer licked in between his balls, and down, down, down. Sam quit touching him when Lucifer’s tongue found his tight hole. It throbbed from his touch, making Lucifer nearly take back what he’d said about fucking him. But then he thought about how good it would feel to have Sam’s cock in him. 

Still, he realized he had to push his vessel if that’s what he wanted. Sam stiffened as Lucifer drew back and then began pushing one finger into him. The other man let out a deep groan that spoke of more pain than pleasure. He buried his finger to the last joint, pulled out, and then preceded to add a second finger. Sam breathed in deeply, and then his body began to relax. He was already learning the tricks, it seemed. 

“You can make this stop, you know,” Lucifer crooned as he placed a third finger in him.

Sam winced, and then he moaned. Just because he could, Lucifer lapped at his swollen balls, feeling pleased when a cry of pleasure left Sam’s mouth. He began to move his fingers in and out at a relentless, merciless pace. 

Sam trembled as he no doubt struggled to keep his muscles relaxed as he weathered through the pain.

“Just say the word, and this can end.” 

It went on for a few more seconds, and then Sam cried out, “Stop! Please! I’ll fuck you! I swear I will. Please, Lucifer, just stop!”

With a grin he removed his fingers, and lifted up his head.

“Promise?” he asked with an excited smile.

Sam nodded grimly. “Promise.”

“Gotta get this more wet then,” he said, stroking over Sam’s cock with one hand.

Sam winced, and then laid his head back down, resigned to his fate. Lucifer sucked him with glee, coating him in saliva. He also took time to lick him just beneath the head of his cock. He knew it felt really good right there, and for Sam, the sensations would be interesting because of Lucifer’s forked tongue.

It wasn’t long before touching Sam nearly burned him. Oh, that man was on fire. 

He shivered as Lucifer climbed on top of him, straddling him, his hands pressing bruises into his ribs. Before Sam could question what he was doing he rolled them over. Sam caught himself by putting a hand on either side of Lucifer’s head. He looked magnificent like that, his hair hanging down over him, his mouth agape from shock. And he felt good too; his cock was unintentionally pressed against his, his hardness nearly causing him pain. 

There was fear in his vessel’s eyes, and reluctance. 

Lucifer wasn’t in the mood for being gentle, so he grappled with Sam till he was the one being straddled now. The larger man fought against him as Lucifer’s cock met his tight hole. Heavy breaths made Sam’s muscular chest heave.

“No, I’ll do it. Please.” 

Not feeling convinced Lucifer pulled down on Sam’s hips and thrusted upwards. Mercy wasn’t part of his vocabulary, so using his angel strength, he was able to fully sheathe himself in him at once. 

Sam threw his head back and screamed, his body trembling from the pain. A shiver passed through Lucifer from the burst of burning sensation entering him had given him, and from hearing his voice.

“Promise?” he growled out. 

“Y-y-yes, I promise,” Sam got out, more tears making their way down his face. 

He pushed Sam off of him. He did miss being encased in the burning heat of his body, but soon, that fire would be deep inside him. His asshole throbbed at the thought. 

Evidently fighting through the pain that still racked his body, Sam climbed on top of him, pushing his legs back to expose him.

“That’s it, Sammy,” he crooned as Sam grabbed himself, bringing his cock to his hole. 

Mm… feeling his hot, thick head just outside his asshole caused it to throb.

The large man was shaking, taking in heaving breaths. He swallowed roughly and looked to Lucifer. When Lucifer grabbed his wrist and began to push that delicious cock into him, Sam winced. 

And then, the reluctance left his vessel. He seemed to get an idea. With a vicious cry Sam sheathed himself in him, causing Lucifer to buck his hips up into him, his eyes squeezed shut in bliss.

He knew what Sam was trying to do. He was trying to hurt him, and he was, but the pain was so succulent. A deep groan left him as Sam pushed himself against him, growling as he tried to bury deeper. And then it was like there was a light behind his eyes. A blissful burning light, and Sam’s cock was a rod of fire, shooting pleasure throughout him. Lucifer’s cock twitched and his balls tightened. 

With a possessive growl, he pulled Sam down over him, madly kissing and sucking and licking at his strong jaw. A cry left Sam, and he began to move, quick and hard. 

The fullness within Lucifer was astounding, and oh, the sweet, sweet pain it gave him. Fire was within him, burning against the ice of his body. Sam was crying out, giving everything he had. The sound of their skin slapping together was loud, violent. And Lucifer was groaning and moaning his way through it.

With each thrust Sam hit that glorious spot inside him, and his body throbbed in time with his wild rhythm. Sam’s skin was hot beneath his fingers, and his hard muscles were moving as they worked to pleasure him. Lucifer held onto the back of his head, pulling at his hair so he could expose his neck. 

He landed a vicious bite on his neck, causing Sam to scream as his skin broke. Yet he still didn’t stop. His vessel fucked him like it was the last thing he’d ever do. 

Cock somehow hardening even more, Lucifer grew desperate for pleasure there. He grabbed one of Sam’s hands, making him grasp him firmly. Sam paused as he pulled his hand away, and Lucifer promptly drew back and backhanded him across the face.

When Sam turned back to him, one of his flushed cheeks was even more red, and his lip was bleeding. Somehow, Sam had the audacity to bury deeply into him and spit some of his blood onto him. Rather than react negatively as Sam had surely wanted, Lucifer was amused. 

With one finger, he wiped up the blood on his chest, brought it to his mouth, and sucked on it. 

“Mm…” he moaned, his eyes fixed on Sam’s horrified face. 

Then a weird sort of determination and desperation set in, and Sam began to fuck him again. His large hand wrapped around Lucifer’s cock, tugging and squeezing hard. At this, Lucifer couldn’t help but close his eyes in bliss, lean his head back, and arch into him. In fact, he even pulled his legs back even more and widened them. 

Oh, Sam’s hot skin against him burned. And as his hand aggressively worked at his cock, his balls tightened, an ache piercing him. His lower back was tingling and sparking with pleasure, his gut seeming to turn over and over on itself.

Sam was crying out now. He was close, but so was Lucifer. 

Pressure built in his gut more and more, the pain and pleasure within him intensifying till he was sure he’d break apart. And oh, the fullness of Sam in him. So thick, and long, and hot. He reached deep, pounding his body with a violent fury. And the hand that forcefully tugged at his manhood was large, strong. Pain was as delicious as pleasure, maybe even more so, and Sam was giving him a lot. 

Growls and grunts left Lucifer as the light behind his eyes intensified, and each sensation built until it was too much for him to handle. Sam gave him no reprieve as his asshole tightened, and his cock enlarged slightly before beginning to throb. And then, a powerful feeling shot through him, his balls tightened, and his cum was shooting out onto his abdomen. 

Sam began to move more quickly as Lucifer experienced his brutal orgasm. Cum just kept spurting out of his cock, and his asshole seemed to keep tightening around Sam. His muscles were tense, but useless at the same time. This relentless fucking from his vessel was perfect. 

The stimulation was too much, which was _so… hot_. And then, Sam was screaming, his cock growing larger inside Lucifer before throbbing and beginning to release an incredible load of cum into him. Somehow, Lucifer’s cock was still leaking the white substance, little spurts here and there. His balls were pushing so much he swore they were going to turn inside out. 

Sam thrusted into him harder than ever as his hot load continued to burst out of him. The liquid stickiness of it was such a turn on, which was slightly crazy seeing as the way his poor cock continued to leak was practically torture.

And then, it all ended. Both men relaxed, and Sam pulled out of him, breathing heavily as he flopped down beside him. Lucifer’s body throbbed in time with how he’d been taken, and Sam’s lovely cum was slowly trickling out of his tortured hole. His cock had softened, his balls relaxing.

Pure, contented bliss washed through him, and he sighed, looking over to Sam. His vessel didn’t meet his gaze. Rather, he was looking up at the bars of the cage, tears running down his cheeks. 

The tears made Lucifer happy. He just couldn’t help but enjoy the suffering of others. He leaned over and sensually licked Sam’s face, causing the bigger man to flinch and have a sharp intake of breath. 

“Fuck,” Lucifer began, “that was incredible.”

“Screw you,” Sam replied.

Lucifer laughed. “But Sam Winchester, you just did that.”

Mm, and how good it had been. He ran his fingers along Sam’s heaving chest, tracing his muscles. And then he found himself rubbing at his nipples. Sam groaned, but remained still. 

Lucifer licked his lips, the stickiness and pounding within him starting to act as a turn on. In a few minutes, both he and Sam would be ready again. He considered having Sam take him once more. That would be torturous, and wonderful. But also, he had an idea involving Sam’s blood that he found too sexy not to try out. However, the bed would have to go, and he’d have to break out the chains.

Oh, the thought of chains restraining Sam, pressing into his flesh, made him shiver. His vessel seemed to notice, and he swallowed roughly.

Lucifer pulled at his ear with his teeth, and then licked him. 

A warning growl left Sam. “Don’t.”

Sam didn’t order him around. Sam was _his_. His vessel. His prisoner. His soul belonged to him. 

In his anger, he raked his nails down his chest hard enough to draw blood. Sam shouted in pain, and then Lucifer forcefully pushed him off the bed. Sam landed with a smack, groaning. 

Lucifer lept off, snapped his fingers, and the bed was gone. His vessel looked up at him from where he lay on the floor, trembling with fear. 

Using more of his powers, he got Sam chained to the wall. Tired out, Sam didn’t put up too much of a fight.

Just the sight of his vessel chained to the wall of the cage, utterly helpless as he faced away from him gave Lucifer a raging hard-on. And being so soon after the first one, it ached. The sight of the strikingly beautiful man before him, along with the sinfully delicious pain in his manhood, caused him to release a deep, possessive growl as he approached Sam. 

Sam’s heavy breathing spoke of more than fear. The way his low voice leaked into his breaths let Lucifer know that he was sporting an aching erection as well. 

He pressed himself against him, breathing in his musky scent. And then, he bit his shoulder, causing Sam to tense and release a grunt of pain. 

Snaking his hand around to the front of his body, Lucifer grabbed his manhood, which, as he’d predicted was hard, and it was also slick with his own cum. Fuck, that was hot. 

His vessel moaned, bucking his hips into his hand, making the bars of the cage rattle ever so slightly. As much as he loved to touch Sam there, the muscles he was pressed against were too glorious to ignore. 

So after bringing his hand forward and licking Sam’s delicious cum off of it, he began to feel his broad shoulders, then down his back, over his firm ass, his muscled legs. He left open-mouthed kisses in his wake. Sam was trembling and moaning from it all; a mix of arousal and fear. Lucifer was partially glad it wasn’t just arousal. Fear smelled tantalizing. 

He ran his hands back up him, this time, leaving a love bite on that firm ass of him. Sam flinched at that, releasing a groan that let Lucifer know that his dick must have twitched. 

Lucifer finished his path by hungrily latching on to the side of his neck, chewing on the delicious skin there as he inhaled his scent. While doing that, he gripped his ass tightly, spreading his cheeks apart so he could rub his aching cock in between them. 

The heat he felt from Sam was, ironically enough, heavenly. Soon, he was going to bury himself into him, but first, he had something important to do.

Lucifer kept grinding himself against his vessel as he slid his hand around to the front of him, caressing his hip bone before grabbing it in a bruising grip. With his other hand he snapped his fingers and a knife appeared in his hand.

Sam seemed to get frightened from not yet knowing what Lucifer had just done.

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” he asked in a frightened voice.

“Shh, Sammy. It’ll be all right,” he told him as he brought the knife forward. “Everything is going to be just fine.” 

Sam lowered his head, tensing when he saw the knife. And then he started struggling against his restraints. Without any remorse, Lucifer slashed him high on his abdomen. Sam’s back arched and he screamed. 

A moan left him at hearing his vessel’s voice, and he ground against him a little harder. He dug the knife in just a little deeper, Sam shaking from the pain, and then he tossed the knife aside.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, thinking it was over, but with a cruel smile, Lucifer dug his fingers into the wound. Sam’s breathing became rapid, and Lucifer could smell the heavy, delicious scent of his pain. 

Once he deemed his fingers were coated in enough blood, he pulled his hips back from Sam. Seeing the deep red on his hand had him licking his lips. And then he began to rub it onto his cock. He closed his eyes, a blissful groan leaving him. 

“What… what are you doing?” Sam asked, voice thick with fear, pain, and the heat of his arousal. 

“You’ll see, Sam Winchester,” Lucifer breathed.

He dug his fingers into the wound again, and after another cry from Sam, Lucifer drew his hand back. He repeated this. Once his own impressive manhood was dripping red, a laugh left him. It was time to get Sam lubed up.

“Buckle in there, partner,” he said before assaulting the wound with his hand once again. 

Sam breathed heavily through his nose, and Lucifer felt him brace himself for whatever was coming. He smelled even more afraid, which made sense, because he didn’t contemplate what could be worse than his wound being dug into by Lucifer’s thick fingers. 

And then those thick fingers went behind him, and then they were in him. Sam arched himself away from Lucifer, throwing his head back as he screamed.

“Oh, Sammy, you know you’re just letting all the awful demons hear you. They must know by now how hard I’m fucking you.” 

A sob escaped Sam, and then he couldn’t stop crying. 

Feeling as if he’d burst from desire if he didn’t enter his vessel soon, he continued the process, ignoring Sam’s tears. It was best to ignore them because they just made him want to fuck him even more. He soon was continuing the process with three fingers, and Sam’s tight asshole was pulsing around him. 

It was time. With a groan he grabbed his aching erection, and then he pushed into Sam. Oh, the heat that encased him! And the slick wetness of his blood. And the scream Sam let out. It was all too much. 

A growl crept up his throat as he began to move his hips at an unforgiving pace, and he grabbed onto Sam’s shoulders, digging his nails into him. The sheer bliss he felt from being deep within Sam, the fiery heat of his body surrounding him, was too much. He ached beyond belief. 

He wrapped one arm around Sam’s bicep, holding him tightly, and the other arm went around his body. Lucifer moaned as he ran his hand through the hair on his vessel’s chest, before running his hand downwards. A cry left Sam when his fingers dug into his wound again, and he tightened around him, body tensing from the pain. 

When he became satisfied that his fingers were coated in enough blood, he ran his hand down his vessel’s muscled abdomen, feeling the contours of his body. And then he reached his aching manhood. A growl left Sam that just made Lucifer fuck him harder, burying himself to the hilt with each brutal thrust. A tingle ran down his spine as he grabbed hold of Sam’s cock and began to pump him up and down. Having Sam completely at his mercy just did awful things to him. 

Sam’s psychological defense mechanism kicked in, and moans of pleasure left him. He bucked his hips against Lucifer’s hand, a whimper climbing up his throat. 

Fire was shooting its way through his aching member, building up the pressure in his gut. And Sam was so unbelievably tight around him. And the slickness… Mm! Lucifer nearly got off on the fact that he was coated in his vessel’s blood. 

Feeling no small amount of cruelty, Lucifer tightened his grip on Sam’s cock, feeling pleased when the larger man threw his head back and released a cry. He could feel Sam’s pulse with his hand, a hot fact that urged Lucifer to bite down into one of his broad shoulders. 

Sam’s cum from earlier was dripping down the backs of Lucifer’s thighs, causing his balls to tighten and lift. Oh, he just ached so much. The pain that pierced through him was sinful and so very delicious. And he thought about the pain Sam must be in. 

He drove harder as he felt Sam’s asshole begin to tighten around him, and the other man’s cock was twitching in his grip. Cries of painful ecstasy were leaving Sam. 

There was a moment where Sam went completely silent, and all that could be heard was Lucifer violently driving against him. His vessel seemed to teeter on the precipice, body as tense as it could go. And then, he was screaming, cock throbbing in Lucifer’s grip as his orgasm stabbed through him. 

This drove Lucifer into a frenzy. Grunts left him with each deep and powerful thrust into his vessel, and pleasure of a purely mental kind washed through him as he continued to tug on Sam’s spasming member. Cum was shooting out, falling onto Lucifer’s hand. Oh, it was so hot. 

Sam trembled as his orgasm came to its end, screaming through the agony of his continued stimulation. Lucifer wasn’t done with him yet. 

Making his vessel fight against him and his restraints, driving him past what he could take, got Lucifer off, and he slammed himself into Sam, trembling as the power of his orgasm burst through him. He came deep into the other man, wrapping his arms around him as he cried out. His eyes were squeezed shut in bliss, and his senses were in overdrive. In those few seconds of pure ecstasy he really felt Sam’s warm body against his. Felt the contours of him, the sweat on his skin, the shivers that ran through him. He heard Sam’s voice in a way that seemed to pierce into his very being. He smelled his musky scent, feeling intoxicated from it. And more than that, he smelled his pain and fear, so heady in his nostrils. And the way he was clenched around him was oh so perfect. 

Lucifer’s body calmed down after he finished releasing his load into Sam. He slipped out of his vessel, but still he clung to him, still loving having the other man in his arms. 

He smiled, letting out a contented sigh. Shivers passed through Sam, shivers that nearly had the power to turn him on again. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Sam’s neck, inhaling his scent. Fear had exhausted itself in him for now, and all that was left was pain and the succulent scent of despair. Sam flinched as he licked him, and then a sob escaped his throat. 

And still Lucifer held onto him, smiling, and reveling in the power he held over his vessel. There was still so much torturing he wanted to do, but that would come later. For now, he was pleased with this moment. His vessel still didn’t love him, but they had crossed another line in their relationship, so Lucifer, wanting to push back the emotional pain that nearly rose up in him, let himself pretend that Sam did love him. After all, why wouldn’t he? They were made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't Lucifer lovely? He needs like 666 chill pills. Stat.


End file.
